icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Samandfreddieforever/iDare you series - iBirthday Bash
'Chapter 1: iBirthday Bash' 'Sam's POV- ' Ok so we were at Carly's Birthday Bash, she had this massive party and everybody came; including Fredwiner but only because his Mom was on the late night shift at the hospital, I think. By about midnight everybody but me, Fredbag, Brad, Melanie(my perfect twin sister) and Gibby had all gone home and we were all running out of fun things to do, we had already pranked Luwbert, set five of Carly's presents on fire, had way to much cake and I refused to play spin the bottle so we all decided to play truth or dare in the iCarly studio, Spencer was going to play with us but he fell asleep in Carly's bed. Carly went first, she dared Gibby to squirt mustard and ketchup on people passing by the Bushwell and shout "It's raining condiments", you could tell Gibby was disapointed by the dull look on his face, Carly said "What" looking confused "Was it a bad Dare". "Yes" I replied, "Just do it already". Whilst they went to sort out Gibby's 'Dare' if you could call it that. Melanie had a turn. "Sam I dare you to..." se decided on what dare to give me, then she got all exited "Sam, I dare you to French kiss Freddie 20 seconds". Straight away I said "No way never gonna happen" "What you chicken". 'Freddie's POV-' Melanie dared Sam to French kiss me and straight away she said "No way never gonna happen" I was so releaved when she said that but then Melanie said to Sam "What, you chicken". Really did she really want a death wish I thought to myself. But Sam replied "No I'm no chicken. If you want I'll kiss the nub" and before I had a chance to react our lips met and we were kissing. 'Sam's POV- ' I definatly wasn't chicken so I kissed the nub, I never intended to enjoy it, heck if it was just me and him I could of kissed him then and there for ages. But after 20 second we stopped kissing, I blushed, coz Brad and Melanie were there counting but when looked up after the kiss we could see Carly stood there frozen in shock from the sight of me and Frednub kissing, I blushed even more. "Carly, Carly. Snap out of it" I shouted as I waved my hand infront of her face. "Wha... What, bu... Sam, Freddie." She shouted confused. "Explain" "It wasn't what it..." Fredifer tried to explain but I didn't look at him "Yeah I dared them to French kiss" Melanie said nervously "Why" "Cuz I dunno" Just at the right moment Gibby walked in, distracting everyone from what just happened with 2 ketchup bottles and 2 mustard bottles "So let it rain condiments" Gibby shouted. "C'mon Gib lets get innocent passers by of the Bushwell" Carly said. "Kay" Gibby replied as Carly led him out of the studio. After them Brad and Melanie left in a hurry closing the door behind them, probably trying to escape the tension of what just happened. I tried not to look at the nub but after a while I looked up to see he had glanced up at me, we both imediatly looked away. Freddie got up and walked towards the door to join the others, once he had gone I got up and and followed him and the others to the fire esape. Walking up there after what happened I began to think about the night me and Benson kissed up there, but it wasn't a proper kiss it was just to get it over with. But if I'm honest I kinda enjoyed it. Once I got to the fire escape I tried to avoid anymore akwardness so I avoided Freddie for the rest of the night. Which wasn't that hard beccause he seemed to avoided me aswell. Category:Blog posts